Sakura la caza fantasmas
by Nakasu Malakiel
Summary: Sakura es una caza fantasmas millonaria que haria lo que sea por dinero. Naruto es un demonio que intenta ganarse la vida como sea. NaruSaku y otras parejas. Ambientado en el mundo de Mikami la caza fantasmas. Lemon, sangre y violencia en futuros caps.


**Introducción**

Desde el inicio de los tiempos el hombre ha contado historias acerca de dioses, monstruos, demonios, fantasmas y esas cosas. Pero no son historias. Existen en nuestro mundo y es más común de lo que se creen ocasionando diversos problemas.

Esas criaturas que tanto tememos existen y los pocos con las capacidades para enfrentarlos son actualmente llamados caza fantasmas, puesto que es lo que más se encuentran. Ésta es la historia de una bella caza fantasmas que no tiene miedo de arriesgar su pellejo para mandar a las más terribles criaturas directo al infierno que pertenecen por el bienestar de….¿Su bolsillo?  
>-<p>

**Capitulo 1**

La obscuridad puede aparecer en cualquier forma, momento y lugar. No para de asechar a la gente inocente. No hay descanso en el negocio de la exterminación de espíritus. Debido a eso los caza fantasmas deben estar listos para combatirlos en todo momento y estar siempre alerta. Por eso la gran caza fantasmas Haruno Sakura está preparándose física y mentalmente para desafiar su siguiente gran amenaza.

En una de las costas de Japón hay una hermosa y larga playa. Arena casi blanca, agua cristalina y un abrazador sol. El suave oleaje emite un relajante sonido que podría encantar a los corazones de la gente. En una banca se encuentra nuestra caza fantasmas favorita Haruno Sakura tomando un baño de sol, con una copa de champaña. Con un seductor traje de baño rojo con una abertura en el estomago en forma de diamante y un pequeño círculo blanco entre sus pechos. Su pelo rosado sobresale de un pequeño sombrero de paja circular.

A su lado tiene una hielera con la botella abierta. Una gran mochila, un maletín y dos personas. Una señorita como de 19 con un largo pelo castaño. Y un señor de unos 50, sin mucho pelo. Sobre el maletín hay un aparato. Una especie de caja cual encima tiene una figura de una babosa que apunta hacia arriba con su boca cual de ésta salen hilos de seda que se doblan en L apuntando a un enjambre de espíritus con cuerpo de arena con forma de nube con una calavera hasta el frente. Estos espíritus vuelan por todo el lugar pero hay sobretodo una especie de nido o algo sobre el cual una gran cantidad de ellos vuelan alrededor no dejando ver lo que hay dentro.

Rodeando a nuestra heroína y compañía están 3 piedras evitando que los espíritus entren.

El señor parece disgustado.

-De ninguna manera pagaré más de 5 millones por esto- Dice enojado a lo que la peli-rosada contesta sin mirarle.

-Y de ninguna manera arriesgare mi trasero en esto por menos de 10. Aparte los talismanes para exorsisar espirítus y las joyas espirituales no salen baratos. Señor Hichiraku- Le responde poniéndole rojo de la furia.

-¿Cuánto puede costar un estúpido pedazo de papel entintado?-

-Si cree que es tan fácil como eso lo invito a hacer uno propio e intentarlo. Sólo asegúrese de dejar su testamento y los millones que pido para que pueda empezar a trabajar en el segundo que empiece a gritar por ayuda. No se preocupe, si se convierte en uno de ellos le daré un descuento especial por exorcizarlo y mandarlo al paraíso. Sólo serán 20,000,000-

-¡Eso es dos veces más de lo que me pide por exorcizarlos a ellos!- Le grita rabioso

-¿Quién dijo que la salvación era barata? A ellos les estoy mandando al infierno, usted irá al paraíso en directo. Tal vez, hasta deba hacerlo. Sino quién sabe a dónde irá al morir-

-¿Qué dice muchachita?- Dice todo rojo de irá el anciano. Pero es agarrado por la chica del brazo-

-¡Detente! ¡No quiero estar más tiempo aquí! Asusta. Además, me prometiste un fin de semana juntos. Por fa, Papi. Págale y vamos a casa. -

-Pero Ayame. Esto es una emergencia-

-Siempre me dices lo mismo y al final me la paso sola o vuelvo con mama-

-Espera linda. Tranquila. Dejo acabo esto y lo vemos.-

Sakura sonríe y decide interrumpir.- ¿He? Qué mujer tan hermosa y se ve tan lista. Debe estar orgulloso de ella. - Dice causándole un pequeño sonrojo a los dos.

-Ehh. Claro. Es mi tesoro, mi orgullo. –

-entonces hágale caso y págueme. Entonces se podrán ir a casa tranquilamente. –

-Pero 10 millones es mucho-

-Pues debería decidirse ya. Aunque mi barrerá los protege de los fantasmas, no los protege de la energía espiritual oscura que emiten los fantasmas. es como un tipo de radiación. Terrible para la salud, la inteligencia y la belleza. Podría hacerle mal a su hija-

-¿Qué? ¿La belleza también?- Pregunta ahora la chica asustada.

-En especial la belleza. –Le responde sakura- Hace que te salgan manchas rojas en la cara y que envejezcas 100 veces más rápido de lo usual. Te saldrán arrugas y canas antes de que te des cuenta. Pero no te preocupes- Sakura abre su portafolios y saca un par de amuletos- Todavía estás a tiempo. Si me contratan ahora les daré un descuento sobre estos amuletos que revertirán cualquier efecto que les provoque o haya provocado la energía negativa a la mitad de su precio normal. Sólo les costara 500 000 la pieza. ¡Una ganga, una ganga!-

-¡Enserio!- Pregunta la chica antes de voltear a su padre- Vamos papi, paga ya y compra esos amuletos. No quiero verme vieja todavía-

-Pero mi niña. Eso serian 11 millones –

-¡No importa!¡Todo sea por terminar esto y la belleza!

Mientras ellos hablan entre ellos Sakura rápidamente saca su lápiz labial color carmín y se pone varios puntos en la cara rápidamente. Luego se dirige a ellos.

- Podrían darse prisa. Creo que empiezo a sentir los efectos de la energía obscura. Cof. Cof –

-¡¿Eh?- exclaman los dos sobretodo la chica quien antes que el anciano pueda notar que hay algo extraño lo agarra del cuello- ¡Págale YA!

Segundos después Sakura muy sonriente sostiene un cheque mientras ellos los dos talismanes- ¡Es un placer hacer negocios!-

Inmediatamente guarda el cheque y saca un par de guantes blancos que se pone en las manos, además de varios talismanes entre su traje de baño y su piel.

Enseguida sale disparada a enorme velocidad hacia el enjambre de espíritus quien no tarda en abalanzarse hacia ella, pero ella no les teme, es más dirige sus puños hacia ellos sin detener su carga. Y cuando los fantasmas tocan sus guantes una luz blanca aparece y los fantasmas se convierten en simple arena. Ella sigue corriendo atravesando el enjambre con sus puños hasta llegar a un punto en el centro del enjambre el cual golpea con toda su fuerza.

Una gran nube oscura sale volando del enjambre y choca en el agua. Pero eso no evita que el resto de los fantasmas se abalancen contra ella en todas direcciones a lo que ella sólo se tira al suelo dejando ver a su espalda algunos talismanes.

En segundos un fuerte destello de luz blanca se desata sobre ella y al acabar sólo queda una montaña de arena en la playa.

Unos segundos pasan sin señal de la caza fantasmas. Pero entonces una mano sale del montículo seguido de la cabeza y todo su cuerpo. Con arena por doquier.

-COF, COF. Mierda. No creí que llegara a enterrarme viva. Maldición. Tengo arena en mi traje de baño nuevo. Debí de haber pedido más-

Entonces nota que no trae algo..

-¡Mierda, los talismanes!- Trae los guantes pero los talismanes se debieron quedar en el montículo. Inmediatamente se pone a cavar para buscarlos pero en eso la nube obscura sale del agua y golpea la arena del montículo, cual su arena enseguida aprisiona sus manos.

-¿Are?

En eso la arena empieza a girar como si fuera un tornado de arena concentrada elevándola por los aires mientras crece a gran velocidad.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

El tornado crece como 50 metros de altura y empieza tomar forma de un…¿gusano gigante?

Mostrar Spoiler

-Oh, ¡Rayos!-

Al instante el gusano se lanza hacia la arena y como si fuera delfín en el agua entra y sale llevándose consigo a Sakura.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!...¡AHHHHHHHHH….¡AHHHHHHHHH!...¡SHANAROOO!- Harta del paseo se concentra y una luz sale de donde está su mano y ésta logra salir sólo para volver a golpear al gusano con fuerza partiendo su cuerpo en dos y saliendo volando con la parte de arriba cual se transforma en simple arena mientras la de abajo toma la forma de la cabeza de gusano y se dirige a ella para devorarla….y lo hace.

Los clientes ven todo desde lejos…y el gusano los ve a ellos.

-Mu..Murió. Nuestra caza fantasmas, Murió- dice el señor.

La chica se desmaya.

-Hija. Hija ¡reacciona!¡Tenemos que huir!-

Enseguida el gusano se lanza contra ellos. La barrera que puso Sakura no es nada para un espíritu de su tamaño.  
>Entra y sale de la tierra como antes dirigiéndose a ellos a gran velocidad.<p>

-¡NOOO!¡- El señor se tira al suelo cubriendo el cuerpo de su hija con su cuerpo. El mundo va en cámara lenta mientras la criatura se aproxima a su próximo bocado. Sólo faltan unos centímetros más.  
>De pronto una luz sale de su boca y toda la criatura se convierte en arena cayendo detrás de ellos.<p>

Al no sentir nada el señor alza la vista mirando a donde estaba la criatura.

-Coff. Coff- Dice Sakura saliendo de la arena con unos amuletos en sus manos.- Enserio debí de haber cobrado más.

-¿Estás viva?¿Qué…¿qué sucedió?¿y el monstruo?- pregunta el señor alzándose todavía con su hija en brazos.

-Destruido. No se preocupe no le volverá a molestar.-

-Te..Te devoro. Vimos que te devoró ¿Cómo sobreviviste?- Dice aun en shock

Sakura sonríe antes de contestar con el victoria en mano y alzando  
>los amuletos.<p>

-Cuando destruí la parte superior de su cuerpo y salí volando con la arena vio unos de mis amuletos. Por suerte los pudé agarrar en el aire a tiempo. Una vez en la criatura sólo tuve que cargar suficiente energía espiritual en ellos para acabar con el gusano, proceso que tardo algo de tiempo por el violento movimiento de éste. Siento preocuparlo-

El tipo parece sorprendido. Así que Sakura aprovecha para hablar.  
>-Aunque debería de organizar más actividades en conjunto en la playa. Ese espíritu fue formado por la energía negativa combinada de los chicos cuales fueron rechazados al intentar ligar con las chicas y todos aquellos que no se sienten felices por como lucen en traje de baño o su apariencia en sí. Por eso tomo la forma de gusano. Por sus bajas auto estimas. Podría aparecer otro espíritu similar si no se controla esto-<p>

-¿Eh?...¿ha? Ya..Veo. Lo haré- entonces mira a su hija. – Oh. ¡Ayame!.Despierta cariño. ¡Rápido. ¡Un doctor!, ¡una ambulancia! -Grita a los alrededores buscando ayuda. Al no ver a nadie saca su celular con una de sus manos, mientras la otra sigue agarrando a su hija. Pero Sakura se lo quita.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?

-Descuide. Sólo se desmayo. Despertará en poco tiempo sin problemas. ¿Por qué no mejor se va de vacaciones con ella?. Se nota que estaba esperando pasar tiempo de calidad por usted. Seguro que ella preferirá eso a estar en el hospital por un simple desmayo. -

-Pero..-

-Nada de peros. Usted escúcheme que se nota que sin mí no entiende el corazón de una chica ni con señales de neon. Es más- ella se dirige a donde están sus cosas y saca un pequeño libro acerca de talismanes para la buena fortuna. – En vez de llevarse su celular, que seguro lo distraerá, llévese éste libro y trate de hacer con ella talismanes que les traigan buena fortuna a ambos e intercámbienlos. Seguro que eso le alegrara.-

-esto…-

-Bien. Ahora que esta decidido me voy. No olvide lo de las actividades- Dice y rápidamente guarda el celular y sus cosas antes de caminar lejos de ahí a gran velocidad.

-Oiga esperé- le dice el señor aun con la niña en una mano y el libro en otra pero ella no hace caso y pronto desaparece de su vista.

Sakura pronto llega hasta un porsche rojo con un gran círculo blanco en el capote. No está muy lejos de la playa. Las placas dicen H-Sakura2. Echa las cosas dentro y saca el celular.

-Es de última generación y de lo más completo. Debe de valer fácil 10000. Hoy hice buenos negocios- Y entonces enciende el coche, debido a esto se prende también el estéreo.

_-En otras noticias: El zorro nos vuelve a sorprender. Éste misterioso personaje ésta vez ha detenido un grupo de secuestradores que habían secuestrado a la hija del millonario Hyuuga Ratsuke, Hyuuga Hinata , pero no sin olvidar vaciarle los bolsillos a los secuestradores e incluso pedirle a la chica el dinero de su bolso como recompensa antes de terminar de rescatarla. Hasta ahora no se ha podido descubrir la identidad de éste enigmático personaje ni el publico termina de clasificarlo como un héroe o un villano, pero la policía ha subido la recompensa por él a 20 millones…. –_

Sakura emprende la marcha.


End file.
